


To Be Alone Together

by katayla



Category: Kate Daniels - Ilona Andrews
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: Was one night alone too much to ask?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigsunglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsunglasses/gifts).



I'd thought that it would be easier for Curran and me to find time alone together now that we no longer lived at the Keep, but without guards to dissuade them, shapeshifters had no compunction about walking into our house any hour of the day or night. Or about eating all our food.

"Stop glaring at Christopher," Barabas said. "You know it doesn't work on him."

"That was for Curran!" One romantic night with my husband. Was that too much to ask? Instead, Curran had left on a job and Christopher and Barabas had shown up in my kitchen.

Christopher took the last bite of apple pie, swallowed and said, "Sorry, Mistress."

"Out!" I pointed to the door. "Both of you."

Barabas rolled his eyes. "Come on, Christopher."

Before they could open the door, Derek walked in. "Do I smell apple pie?"

"No!" I shouted. "There is no apple pie. In fact, there are no apples."

"Anywhere in the world or just here?" Ascenio said, peeking into the still-open door.

I glared at him, but apparently my patented glare wasn't working on _anyone_ anymore. "Fine! Eat everything in the house."

I stomped upstairs to our bedroom and into the bathroom. I ran the bathwater and soaked until Curran came to find me.

"Your water's cold," he said, leaning over to turn the hot water on. He started stripping, so at least there was one good thing about today. He slipped in behind me, and drew me against his chest. "So how are the hormones today?"

"I made you an apple pie."

"I heard."

"They ate it all."

"Julie saved me a piece."

"Oh."

He dropped a kiss on my cheek. "It was delicious."

I sighed. "I just wanted us to have a nice night together."

"This isn't nice?" he asked.

" _Alone_ together."

Curran's eyes flashed those gold sparks at me. "You see anyone else here?"

"I don't see any apple pie."

"Julie saved you a piece, too. It's in the bedroom."

I turned to straddle him. "The bedroom is far."

"Mmmm," Curran said, and brought me down to him.

From downstairs, I heard the faint sound of laughter and arguing, but all I could see and feel was Curran.


End file.
